Naruto the Pimp
by Grindle the Wise
Summary: Naruto is bored with nothing to do, until he suddenly gets a bloodline and scroll that nobody knew about. Naruto/HUGE harem, tons of crossovers, plenty of bondage in the future. sorry about the short first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Hi, there! Sorry about the huge wait for those that wanted more of the goodness that is my writing; as for those that just wanted to wait so they could trash me, go fuck your selves. I guess that I got a bit caught up doing other stuff for a while. This is my second review story and the first one that is going to have a plot. I'm sure you'll notice stuff similar to stuff from other authors' stories. That's because I like some of their ideas and want to use them. Sorry for those that I get the ideas from without you liking it. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other manga/anime or show that I take people from. It's just a dream.

As usual, it was a peaceful day in Konoha. Weeeelllll… kinda'. To Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, it was simply BOOOOORRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG. I mean, come on, this is Naruto that we're talking about. He needs not only ramen, but action too. Otherwise, he slowly, painfully loses it (BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"Oh, come on, there has to be something to do in this goddamn village! I'm bored! Something has to happen! Hell, I don't care if it's even pervy anymore!", as fate would have it, something did happen. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of light, and where the light once was, there was a scroll. Curious, Naruto picked it up. "What the hell just happened?" After questioning the strange events, Naruto noticed two things: First, it was the scroll that Jiriaya carried around, and second, it had a letter on it. Eager to find out what was written on the letter, Naruto broke the wax seal on it and began to read it. It read: "G", from there, Naruto flipped it over to find a note, a clef note to be exact. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" (just kidding, I'm not that kind of person, whatever kind of person that is)

(here's what it really said)

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Hey, brat, how's it going? If you are reading this, then that means that your heritage is known AND you gave into my ways. This scroll is a summoning contract to girls. Yes, GIRLS. Now, these girls are not just ordinary girls, these are the hottest girls from other dementions. When summoned, they will be wearing a special collar that allows the girls to use chakra. It also makes it so that they will know jutsu that will suit them and will make the wearer immediately submissive to the person who's blood was used to activate it, fill them in on the worldly ways, and make them masochistic. By the way, the seal on the bottom of this letter contains 300 of these collars exactly. It also will tell you haw many of the collars you have left. Now, if you sign the scroll, you will still be able to summon the toads. Also, once you sign the scroll, you will get the pimpgan. This dojutsu acts like the sharingan when it comes to copying moves, but it only lets you use them perversely, and if you have seen or been hit by them first; it also lets you hypnotize women into loving you, but it only works if they have preexisting love for you; it can also intensify lust in a woman when the first condition is not met. Now, as for what it looks like, all that happens is that your eyes will glint for a second, and then return to normal. The first time you use it, it will be like dispelling a lat of clones as you learn all the techniques, so be careful, you could hurt yourself. I hope that you use your new ability well and wisely. Never forget that I'm proud of you, always. PEACE OUT!_

Next to the ending was a chibi drawing of the man giving the peace sign and grinning widely. Naruto by that point had fallen on his ass and was staring at the letter with a dumbstruck look on his face. After reading it one more time, Naruto signed the contract, went to his apartment, grabbed a hand mirror, and sat on his bed. he looked at the mirror and activated his eyes. True to Jiriaya's letter, his eyes flashed for a moment, and then returned to normal. Naruto then felt an immense pain in the base of his scull and passed out from information overload.

A few hours later, we find our favorite antagonizer(I know what I typed) waking up from his info-induced nap. "damn, that felt good. now what to do now? I know, lets see what I can do!", and thus, Naruto began training with his new ability by using his clones in sexy jutsu form.

After about 43 days, 29 minuets and 23.27463728384656472 seconds, Naruto had the new skill down. Now he went to various stores and got all kinds of bondage equipment, even going so far as to take a whole floor of his apartment complex and turning it into the ultimate bondage dungeon. Now that everything was complete for a plethora of slaves, Naruto decided to find out what he should do first: summon a girl, and arouse no suspicion, or find and enslave a girl from this demention and get the pleasure of breaking her? Decisions, decisions; what to do, what to do? Suddenly, Naruto jumped up and made his decision. "I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, will first...

Hi again, sorry for the long wait and disappointing first chapter, but I got caught up in school work and forgot that I even had a fanfiction account for a while. Also, I did a lot of research into the world of bondage, so that held me up, too. anyway, I need to know, should I have naruto do a summoning first, or a "Naruto world" girl first? after two weeks at the pools, I will put up the options for the specific girl to be the lucky first. T.T.F.N.!

A Writer's Idol,

Grindle the Wise


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata

Hey there! Grindle the Wise is in the house! I'm sorry I took so long to do everything, I was both lazy, buisy, and having problems with my computer, something about converters not working. On the bright side, I already have the next chapter done and I will post it in one week. Here's the second chapter of Naruto the Pimp. A lot more people voted than I expected. With the summoning, I have picked out the first 32 girls he will summon and then hypnotize and in what order. On a side note, all the girls from Naruto's universe will be wearing the post-time-skip outfits, unless I decide differently. You can give me more girls to work with, but you have to send me a PERSONAL MESSAGE, not a review, containing the name of the desired girl, and a link containing a pic of her. First up to being hypnotized iiiiiisss (drum roll please) HINATA! yeah. Anyhoo, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other story, manga, anime, or deviantart OC used in this story. I wish that I did, though.

Key:

Normal talking

**animal summon/demon in true form**

_normal thoughts/telepathy_

_**animal summon/demonthoughts**_

After thinking hard (for Naruto, that is) for about five minutes, Naruto had finally made his decision on what to do. It was simple, really: first he would use is bloodline to hypnotize a girl, than use his new summoning skills to get another one afterwards; as stated before, simple. Now we stumble upon Naruto going to find a girl for the test run. After a while he bumped into Hinata. Looking at her, his training from his previous month kicked in and made him realize just how beautiful she was. At that moment, Naruto knew to use his bloodline on her, so he did. His eyes shined quickly for a second, and Hinata's eyes mirrored the action, before becoming clouded over.

"Yes, Master?" Hinata inquired.

"You are to meet with me at training ground 26 at 3:00 P.M. sharp. Am I clear, Hinata?" Naruto commanded.

"Yes, Master, I understand and will meet you again soon." and with that, Hinata's eyes returned to normal, to hide the fact that she was under hypnotic suggestion, even from herself(1). From there, Naruto and Hinata went their separate ways; Naruto to his house to get the items necessary for later that day, and Hinata to... well... wherever she was going to in the first place.

Once home, Naruto got some rope, a couple of viberators, a ball gag, one of his special collars, a leash to go with said collar, a blindfold with seals put in it that would deactivate any eye/hearing abilities that would let the wearer see around him/her, an Icha Icha Violence book, a pair of leather ankle cuffs, a pair of leather wrist cuffs, some locks to go with them, and a bit of chain to top it all off. Once he finished putting all of this in a duffle bag, Naruto went off to where he would meet Hinata.

Once there, Naruto went into a tree, took out the Icha Icha Violence, and read the book while he waited for three o'clock to come, and Hinata with it.

A few hours later, 3:00 came, and Hinata showed up, precisely on time. Not seeing Naruto up in the tree, Hinata sat down, closed her eyes and waited. Naruto, of course saw this and after putting his book away, hopped down to Hinata.

"Hello, slave", said Naruto, getting in front of her.

Seeing this, Hinata got on her knees, bowed her head, and opened her eyes, which were now clouded. Still looking down, Hinata simply responded with "Hello, Master".

Naruto grinned seeing this, and decided that this was simply the best thing ever to happen to him, after finding ramen, of course. Next he had Hinata stand, spread her feet a bit, hold her hands behind her back, hold her head up, and close her eyes. As soon as Hinata was set, Naruto put the blindfold, ball gag, and collar on her, then added the cuffs and locked them shut, locked the wrist cuffs together, locked the bit of chain he brought in between the two ankle cuffs, and finished all the fun by attaching the leash to Hinata's collar.

Now that all that was done, it was time for the real fun to begin. Giving a gentle tug on the leash to get Hinata moving, Naruto began to lead Hinata to a secret training field that was about 1/2 of a mile away and looked eerily like training ground 7. The fact that it wasn't said place was something that did not need to be told to Hinata. Having arrived, Naruto led Hinata to a nearby tree and hung a few very, very long ropes from a very thick branch and then proceeded to undo the lock holding the wrist cuffs together and also undid the lock on the chain in between the two ankle cuffs. Now Naruto cut a hole in her clothing over her pussy and another one over her ass, inserted the vibrators in the holes, turned them on low, and made a rope harness using a few of the hanging ropes, making sure that there was a tie going over her pussy and ass. Then, Naruto had Hinata lay on her stomach while he tied together all of the cuffs using another one of the hanging ropes, and then went and started to lift Hinata up until she was about 2-1/2 feet off the ground.

Now Hinata was starting to struggle, but stopped when Naruto went up to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back in a while, Slave, so stay here while do some stuff, OK?". Hinata then began to cry and thrash around while Naruto left the clearing.

Once out of the earshot, Naruto made 50 kage bushin and had them go into Konoha and henge into random men that they see, and meet back in an hour.

An hour later, we find Hinata pretty much broken, but not quite all the way yet. She had stopped crying, but still had streaks from all her tears and was now humping the crotch rope with a vigor and moaning quite a bit. Naruto saw this nearly busted his pants' seams with his erection. Once he got his hormones under control, Naruto went over to Hinata and undid the crotch tie and pulled out the vibrators, much to Hinata's displeasure, and then undid the ball gag and blindfold. Initially, Hinata was disappointed about losing the feeling of fullness, but once she took a good look around, all she felt was awe and a slight bit of fear, for surrounding her was 50 random people and 1 Naruto. Seeing her panic a bit, Naruto decided to say something to _lessen_ her fears.

"Hinata, I brought some friends with me to have some fun. They aren't here to hurt you. I want to know if you would allow them to have their fun, ok?"

Still not thinking completely straight from being restrained and pleasured to an entire hour, all Hinata could do was nod vigorously and start drooling at the mere thought of being used by all these men. Taking this a cue to begin "having fun", the disguised shadow clones all began letting out their massive members, along with Naruto, and began the advance, which was more like a stampede. Within seconds, Hinata was being fucked every way possible, and all at once, too.

As the dopplegangbanger (lol bad pun, I know, but I couldn't resist) continued on, Naruto would occasionally join in, fucking some random hole, or getting a hand or tit job, and leaving a huge load before hanging back for a bit to recover.

After a while, Hinata noticed that there were less men around, and started carrying out her jobs more vigorously, in hopes of continuing the pleasure that all these men were bringing her. This succeded for a while, but the shadow clones soon felt that they were running low on chakara, and would dispel soon, and thus procceded to leave, so as not to blow their cover.

Once the last clone left, Naruto walked over to Hinata, and upon seeing her completely broken state from being through so much sexual activity in one day, decided to bring her back to his place to get her cleaned up.

DONE! Wow, that took forever, and I'm sorry, but to make it up, this is my longest chapter yet, with over 1,700 words, and, my next chapter is just about done, since I originally wrote that, thinking that people were going to vote summon first, so all a need to do is some minor editing, and BAM! I'm done with that too. Yay! By the way, thank you to all those that voted in the polls. I have selected the first sixteen girls for both summoning and enslaving, and both lists will be posted on my profile at some time, and I will have a link for each summon girl next to their names so that all you kind readers may see what the characters look like. If any of you want a different girl added, you MUST do the following: send me a PRIVATE message containing the name of the girl you want added, a link to a picture of said girl in her respective story(s), and her abilities; also, no "real-world" girls. IF EVEN ONE OF THESE CONDITIONS ARE NOT MET, I WILL REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT, AND IT WILL NOT BE USED. Also, just because a girl is asked for, does not mean that it will be accepted. I hate to say and do this, but I may have to say no to some girls because for reasons that are my own. In this case, I will send a reply stating that I am not accepting said girl(s). I know that this sounds a bit cruel, but I promise that I will try to do this as little as possible. On a happier note, I am VERY glad that so many people sent in votes and reviews, and I thank you all for reading and responding to all the stuff I set up. Also, thanks to AkumaKami64 for being my beta for this story, I couldn't do it without you. See you all next chapter,

A Writer's Idol,

Grindle the Wise


	3. Chapter 3: Katara

Hello, everyone! I am alive! Sorry it took so long to update, it took a little longer to edit than we previously thought it would, and for that, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other story, manga, anime, or OC that may or will be seen in the story. I wish that I did, though.

Key:

Normal talking

**Animal summon/demon in true form**

_Normal thoughts/telepathy_

_**Other thoughts**_

After Hinata was cleaned up and put into one of his many spare bedrooms, Naruto decided that he would wait a tiny bit and then once he was all rested up, try summoning a girl the next day. Soon after the dawn of the next day, we stumble upon Naruto going to summon a girl for the first time. Being the summoner of the toads, Naruto has learned this: more chakra=bigger summon. With this in mind, he only put an eighth of the normal amount of chakra into the jutsu. Suddenly, as expected, there was a poof and a cloud of smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared, there was a girl about his age, with brown hair done in some loops in the front, and in a braided ponytail in the back, tanned skin, clouded/glazed over deep blue eyes, d-cup breasts, one **firm** ass, killer legs, curves in all the right places, a blue and white skintight dress- not too much unlike Sakura's old one, just it went down further and was lined at the bottom with white fur-, skintight blue pants, and some leather boots. She was also already wearing the collar, just like Jiriaya said in his letter, and a black choker with a blue stone in front.

As soon as the girl saw Naruto, she knelt down and said, "Hello, Master, I am Katara"

"Hello, Katara, I am Naruto. What are your abilities?" asked Naruto.

"My abilities are what you would call 'extreme' elemental manipulation. This is slightly like a bloodline, but certain people can learn it as well. I am also skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

Filing this away for later, Naruto asked if she was a virgin; and to his surprise; she answered 'yes' to the question (AN all the girls will be virgins, unless I deem otherwise). Now we all know one thing, and you might be wondering what that is, so I will tell you. The fact that Katara is a virgin cannot last, no sir. Naruto knew this too, and teleported them to his bedroom. Once there, Naruto got down to business.

"Alright, Katara, time for some fun. My first command is for you to do a striptease for me"

"Y-Yes M-M-Master." This being her first time letting a man; or anybody for that matter; see her fully naked body, the poor girl was understandably nervous. But, like a good little slave, and the collar automatically implanting what to do into her mind, she started to strip. First she started with the boots, taking them off and putting them to the side. Next Katara started to fumble with the knots holding her dress on, taking a long time on purpose, and finally getting it undone after a couple of minutes. After finishing that, she tossed the dress to the side, showing that she actually wrapped her breasts. Glancing over, Katara noticed that Naruto had become impatient with her, so she moved a bit more quickly with the next article of clothing. Katara began to peel off her pants slowly, all the while starting to sway her hips it turned out that she wore no panties and was clean shaven, once she got to her knees, she started to bend over, showing off her oh so fine ass. Once the pants were off, they were thrown away like the dress and boots. Now Katara was left only with her wrappings on. Taking her sweet time, she started to unwrap her breasts and could have sworn she started to hear a hem ripping nearby. As it turned out, Katara was NOT a D-cup, like originally thought, but was actually an E-cup. Once that was finally off, Katara suddenly felt herself pushed against a wall and kissed roughly. Overcoming her shock, and realizing that it was Naruto, she moaned, and started to kiss back.

For Naruto, that striptease was torture. It was annoying in how long it took Katara to get rid of her dress, but after that, she got better about it. Once the pants were off, Naruto really started to get a hard-on; now, when those breasts came out, Naruto got so hard, that his pants began to rip from the force of his cock swelling. Once those wrappings where thrown away, Naruto wouldn't have been able to hold himself back, even if he wanted to. So he sprung forward, pushed Katara against the wall, and started to make out with her. When she began moaning and kissing back, Naruto lost it.

After ripping off his clothes in record time, Naruto tossed Katara on the bed, enticing a small "eep" out of her as she landed on it. Once Katara was on the bed, Naruto jumped on over her and started by making a couple of shadow clones. Naruto then ordered the cones to start playing with her tits, to which they happily obliged. This of course, got Katara moaning. "If you think this is fun, **then by the end of this night, you won't be able to tell what way is up."** growled Naruto animalistically, his eyes changing from their deep blue to blood red with foxlike slits for a tiny bit before turning back into normal. He then started to play with Katara's pussy, thus causing her to start to scream. In no time at all, Katara was all set to come, and apparently didn't mind sharing this information.

"MASTER! I'MMM CUUUUUMMMMIIINNNGGG! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

At the moment that Katara started to cum, Naruto dispelled his clones and slammed into Katara's pussy, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity in one fell swoop. Now Katara was crying from the intense pleasure of her first orgasm and the extreme pain of losing her virginity. All the while Naruto stayed in there while Katara adjusted to the intrusion. After about five minutes, Katara started to thrust against Naruto, telling him to go ahead. Naruto then began to slowly trust in and out of Katara.

"Master, (moan) faster, (moan) please, harder"

That was all Naruto needed, slowly Naruto began to work up to top speed. Once at top speed, Naruto was but a blur. By now, Katara was yet again screaming out to the heavens, while Naruto was thanking the heavens for soundproof walls and sound seals. After, say, five minutes, Katara came with a loud scream.

"MASTER! I'MMM CUUUUUMMMMIIINNNGGG AGAIN! YESSS! CUM IN MEEEEEEEE!"

As Katara came, Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and came in Katara. He made sure that he sent demonic chakra into his cum so it would kill all the semen in that load so Katara wouldn't get pregnant (AN Naruto will automatically do this whenever he cums, no matter what, until he gets married or I say differently). For a while, Naruto and Katara just laid there, reveling in the warmth of the aftersex feeling.

"Now look what you've done, slave, my cock is all dirty. I order you to lick it clean."

"Yes, Master" came Katara's ever so stereotypical answer. Then using the info stored in the collar she was wearing, Katara started to lick the tip of Naruto's cock, causing him to shudder in pleasure and moan. Moving on, Katara started licking up and down her master's shaft, which in turn had Naruto moaning even more and twitching all over. Now that the outside of Naruto's dick was clean, Katara noted that it was time to empty out the inside. And with that thought in mind, Katara started to take Naruto's cock into her mouth. Upon getting used to the size of Naruto's cock in her mouth, she started to deep-throat him. This blew his mind like dynamite with a laser beam. In layman's terms, Naruto grabbed the back of Katara's head and shoved her head down 'till her nose grinding on Naruto's pelvis and then started lightly twisting said head; and to help speed things along, Katara also started to hum on Naruto's dick. All of this caused Naruto to cum quite a bit in Katara's mouth and down her throat since he was still holding her head. Naruto then suddenly pulled Katara off his dick and finished cumming all over her face and tits. This ended with a naked, panting, blushing, and cum-covered Katara. Of course, this caused Naruto's dick stand up straight enough for an army officer to be jealous. Now there were just two things left to do, take her anal virginity and her bondage virginity, but since Naruto was really getting tired, and Katara was slipping in and out of conciseness, Naruto decided to kinda' do both at once, just the next day.

So with that thought in mind, Naruto picked up Katara and took her upstairs into his apartment and cleaned her off. Once he was done, he dried her off and put her into his bed, before getting into the bed himself. By this time, Katara was out cold with no chance of waking up for at least eight hours. When Naruto was starting to fall asleep he heard Katara mutter in her sleep, "Master..." and with a pervy yet warm smile on his face, Naruto too fell asleep.

DONE! Yay! Thank you to all those that voted in the polls. I have selected the first sixteen girls for both summoning and enslaving, and both lists will be posted on my profile at some time, and I will have a link for each summon girl next to their names so that all you kind readers may see what the characters look like. If any of you want a different girl added, you MUST do the following: send me a PRIVATE message containing the name of the girl you want added, a link to a picture of said girl in her respective story(s), and her abilities; also, now "real-world" girls. IF EVEN ONE OF THESE CONDITIONS ARE NOT MET, I WILL REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT, AND IT WILL NOT BE USED. Also, just because a girl is asked for, does not mean that it will be accepted. I hate to say and do this, but I may have to say no to some girls because for reasons that are my own. In this case, I will send a reply stating that I am not accepting said girl(s). I know that this sounds a bit cruel, but I promise that I will try to do this as little as possible. On a happier note, I am VERY glad that so many people sent in votes and review, and I thank you all for reading and responding to all the stuff I set up. See you next chapter,

A Writer's Idol,

Grindle the Wise


End file.
